ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Needed a Vacation
The scene opens in Syria as Reia narrates the story. Reia: It was five o'clock on a winter's morning in Syria. Kiva: Uh, Reia? - The screen goes back to Reia and Kiva. Reia: Something wrong? Kiva: Nothing, but where is Syria exactly? Reia: It's in the Eastern territory of Earth. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Continue. - The screen showed the city again where a kid ran across the city. Reia: Among the people who have counted on for many years, there is one who is so smart, he solves crimes and suspects without hesitation. And that is Hercule Poirot; the greatest detective who ever lived. Kiva: Wow... Reia: One morning, he has ordered some breakfast. But he has a complain about it: The egg shells are not balanced. He want them to be just right. Kiva: Boy, that's really surprising. Reia: You got that right. Now, Hercule can blame the chicken for the egg sizes but there's a riot happening outside the city. There's where the creative thinking comes in. - The screen showed Reia and Kiva again. Kiva: How? Reia: Well, we can make this a little more fun. What's that one notepad where you can fill in the blanks, even if it is silly..? What was it again? Kiva: Mad Libs? Reia: Yeah, that's right. Oh, better yet! Let's do an improp story. Kiva: Okay, that sounds good. Reia: I already told how this story begin, so just make believe.. Which character do you want to add here? Kiva: Well, I'm thinking about adding myself. Reia: Alright, anyone else? Kiva: Terra, maybe.. Reia: Sure, sis. Just you two for now? Kiva: Yeah, just us two for now. - The screen returned to the city where Kiva and Terra sees the huge riot a few miles away. Terra: Huh? What's going on over there?? Kiva: My guess that there's a riot going on. Terra: Let's check it out. - Terra and Kiva ran towards the riot and they see the detective walked around the suspect as Reia continues to narrate the story. Reia: Hercule has place his cane on the wall and suspects that a single crack near a prized possession has been shown and layed over the eyes toward an officer. - The officer looked at his shoes, knowing that he is convicted for the theft. Terra: Wow.. He is good. Kiva: Yeah. - The officer ran across the city and gets knocked down by the cane Hercule placed on. Kiva: That solves that problem. Terra: Yeah. Kiva: I think we should go to London. Terra: Really? Kiva: Totally, my love. Terra: In that case, would some folks come along too? They did help us out when the Titanic split apart. Kiva: Sure. - Elsewhere, Ratchet and Clank walked into the streets of Japan when his phone is ringing. Ratchet: Konecha-wa? Kiva: Ratchet, is that you? Ratchet: Oh! Hey, Kiva. I thought I recognize that voice. Kiva: You're in Japan? Ratchet: Yeah. Clank and I revisit this place for a while. What's up with you? Kiva: Not much, really. Me and Terra liked to invite you and some others for a train ride to London. Ratchet: Sounds fun. Kiva: Hey, have the others splited up too? Ratchet: Yeah, they are. You can reach them by com-link. Last heard, Zack and Laura are in Greece and Sasha is in Washington D.C. I think Genis and Presea are in India too. Kiva: All across the world? Okay. Can you pick them up for us? Ratchet: Yeah. One question though, what time does the train leave for London? - Kiva suddenly spotted a clocked figure quickly vanished from the roof. Ratchet: Still there? Kiva: Y--Yeah, I'm still here. Terra and I need to talk to someone. We'll keep you updated. Ratchet: Sure thing. Ratchet out. - Kiva hanged up her com-link and looks up on the rooftops. Terra: See something? Kiva: I thought I did. On the roof. Terra: Here, I'll boost you up. - Terra threw Kiva to the rooftop and the stranger spotted Kiva and ran away. Kiva: Hey, stop! - Both the stranger and Kiva ran across the city until the stranger is cornered by a long gap to the other rooftop ahead of her. Kiva: Why did you spied on us? ???: To warn you. Kiva: About what?? - Without another word, the spy leaps to the other rooftop and makes it, knowing that Kiva would continue to chase the stranger down. Terra: Kiva, I'm coming! - The chase continues on until the spy fell and collapsed on the ground. ???: Ow... - Kiva makes her way down and tried to sense the stranger's heart. Terra: Wait a minute... I recognize those moves before. Are you from Fantasia? - The spy said nothing, but Kiva somehow knew that this incarnation of her sister came here. Kiva: (That's Reia...from a different universe..) - Kiva gets closer to the spy and sees her wound from the fall. ???: I'll patch myself up. Kiva: Can I, at least, see your face? ???: Only if you wish to find the truth... Kiva: Yes. - Kiva then takes the hood off the spy's head, revealing that it is Fantasia Reia, by looking at the necklace she wears. Kiva: It's you.. Reia: Yes. I got out of Fantasia to warn you. Something bad is happening. Very bad... Kiva: How? Reia: A vision came to me... A terrible one.. I saw death and destruction. The only way to apeace the two dimensions..is my death. Terra: Whoa, slow down. You'll return to Fantasia where you belong. Reia: I can't do that. Terra: Huh? Why not? Reia: Because my way home is blocked by dark magic. Kiva: Calm down. Would you like to come along with us? Reia: I guess so... Terra: Don't worry, we'll help you get back home. - Reia smiled at the couple. Category:Scenes - Specials